A Warrior's Tale
by PlatinumMagic
Summary: An Invasion America fanfic. When The Elite, the guards of Cale Oosha, discover the treason that takes place one warrior must survive in this new world.


**A/N:** I can't believe there are only like 2 IA fanfics so I decided to add mine. I doubt many will even look at this but if you do and like then please review. If I get a positive response I post the rest of my fics. looks at the pile Oh dear, that could take a while. sigh Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own any of this. Just the storyline. Characters and everything belong to Spielberg so don't sue. Plus If they were mine then I could have Cale around. looks innocent

... = Thoughts

"..." = Is dialogue

And now, please R&R!

**A Warrior's Tale**

I hate these trips. Chakeyra was leaning against a bulkhead of the small ship. It was her first trip to Earth in nearly two years and she had hated with a passion the last time. There were too many dangers. Hopefully the Oosha will fix that problem.   
  
Chakeyra was twenty-three and the only lufa on the defense squadron. They were known to the other warriors as The Elite. Twenty of Tyrus' most stealthy, fierce, and deadly warriors sworn to protect the Oosha above all else.   
  
The Elite were accompanying Cale Oosha on a mission to Earth in hopes of establishing trade with the erdlufi.   
  
A blond head poked around the corner. "Nordook!" Chakeyra looked toward the voice. I should have known. Hush-Shoon was a good friend of hers. They had joined The Elite together years ago. "Nordook Hush! What's happening up there?"   
  
Hush shrugged, "Nothing important. Just thought I would tell you we are almost there. Hour and a half earth-time."   
  
Chakeyra rolled her eyes. Hush knew she couldn't wait to get this mission over with. "Anything else?"   
  
Hush gave a quick nod that sent wisps of blond hair into his grey-green eyes. "Commander Rafe wants to meet with The Elite, A.S.A.P."   
  
"Well, let's not keep him waiting." Chakeyra stood and walked past Hush, not waiting to see if he followed. She was tall, slim, and strong with black hair and dark blue eyes with a deep fire. All lufs followed her.   
  
The two stepped onto the lift that would take them to the upper decks. Once there, they joined the other Elite. Commander Rafe told them what to watch out for and the plan. Chakeyra had a map of the base imposed in her mind. She only paid rudimentary attention. The lecture stretched on into the half-hour it took them to reach Earth.   
  
Here goes nothing. Chakeyra stood beside Hush, behind the Oosha. They looked at each other and gave the traditional Tyrusian greeting which, between them, meant good luck. The ship stopped and extended the ramp to the ground.   
  
Cale Oosha stepped out into the desert air of Earth surrounded by The Elite. They were greeted by soldiers who led them down to the underground base. Chakeyra had a growing feeling of unease which was quickly getting to her.   
  
The sight of manglers in the base only heightened this feeling. I don't like this. Something is going to happen. I'm sure of it. She found herself fingering the arbus strapped to her hip. No, she commanded herself, Just tell the Commander. It's probably nothing anyway. She was about to speak up when they were greeted by the one in charge of this base.   
  
The Draggit stood tall and stern as ever. A chill ran down her spine. He's evil. an inner part of her whispered. She ignored it. She decided to look for threats to security instead of listening to the conversation being held by the Oosha.   
  
After awhile she was drawn back to the conversation. She could sense the tense alertness in The Elite and the words she heard scared her.   
  
"So this is why you kept my father away from Earth all these years. You knew he wouldn't approve of this!"   
  
"Your father never understood. Our planet is dying. We have to expand. Besides, Cale Oosha what's done is done. It is you who will be praised for saving Tyrus."   
  
A moment passed. The room was filled with crackling energy like that of heat lightning. Then came the reply.  
  
"No."   
  
The Draggit cocked an eyebrow. "No?"   
  
"My father taught me that the rights of others are sacred. There will be no invasion."  
  
The Draggit looked at Cale Oosha calmly, "I think you should reconsider."   
  
"No! Zasz!"   
  
The Oosha seemed to be living up to his reputation as stubborn. This is insane! Chakeyra now knew this situation would not end without a fight.   
  
"Ah, Cale Oosha, what a pity. All this work for nothing." Soldiers emerged from behind the Draggit. Armed and ready for combat.   
  
Commander Rafe said the only thing he had uttered since entering the base.   
  
"TREASON!"   
  
Calmly the Draggit stated, "Revolution." Then came the order to fire.   
  
Chakeyra dropped to her knee and took aim. Now. The soldier flew back into the wall, splattering blood. Next. She caught a glimpse of the Oosha out of the corner of her eye. There are too many. She aimed toward the soldiers attacking the Oosha. Now. One. Two. Three. Soldiers fell to the ground, twitched, then lay still.   
  
Chakeyra found herself positioned beside a dead soldier. She looked down to notice it was not a soldier, but one of The Elite.   
  
Hush! No! Chakeyra grabbed at the limp shoulders. No sign of life. No! It was a mental whimper. Suddenly that was washed away by pure, black, endless, hatred. "You-" She began cursing every word that came to mind from any language she knew. Picking off the Draggit's men like flies.   
  
Chakeyra had lost all control. All her walls. All her self-discipline.   
  
Her eyes shone black.   
  
When she finally regained control of herself she was running through cool desert air. She kept running. The full moon lighting her way. Stopping only moments to catch her breath. She ran till the first rays of sunlight tinged the sky.   
  
Chakeyra fell to her knees in the sand feeling weak and unstable. She knelt there, the sun rising into a new day around her. What do I do now?


End file.
